


Kenobi Defense Squad

by Femalefonzie



Series: Obi-Mom Kenobi [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, Everybody loves Obi-Wan, Explicit Language, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan is The Mom Friend, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Padmé Amidala, Protective Satine Kryze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie
Summary: The Sequel to Double The FunWhen Anakin, Obi-Wan, and their friends go out for dinner at Dex's, Obi-Wan finds himself in an uncomfortable situation.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Satine Kryze
Series: Obi-Mom Kenobi [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822219
Comments: 14
Kudos: 332





	Kenobi Defense Squad

When Obi-Wan had suggested that everyone go out to dinner, Satine had been expecting a normal restaurant somewhere in one of Coruscant's upper-class districts. Nothing too fancy but a respectable place nonetheless. Imagine her surprise when she, Padmé, Commander Cody, Captain Rex, were escorted by their three favorite Jedi to some hole-in-the-wall diner that looked like it hadn't had a good cleaning in at least a decade. Certainly not a place that Satine would feel comfortable in if she was not enjoying such great company but she did not feel like complaining at the moment. She was just relieved to see familiar foods on the menu, ones she knew that she could stomach, and she was more than happy to eat whatever subpar quality dish was sent out if it would satisfy her friend's cravings. Still, would it really be a fun time out together if she didn't make a comment? Her gaze landed upon whatever fresh abomination Anakin had ordered and was currently stuffing his face with and she rested her head on her cheek, "My dear you truly are a man of...interesting tastes." 

Had his mouth not been full Anakin may have attempted to defend himself. Instead, Obi-Wan took the liberty, smirking to himself, "Come now Duchess, you can't tell me that the idea of something greasy has never appealed to you?"

"I am...slightly intrigued," Satine admitted. But only because whatever off-blue and white thing Skywalker was currently poking at had the most mouthwatering aroma despite looking like something that an aiwha coughed up. "What say you, Captain?"

Both Rex and Cody had already consumed more than half of their meals and were looking like they'd polish them off entirely in a matter of minutes. The clone in question shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just glad it isn't rations." 

Obi-Wan hummed in agreement, "And I'm just glad that it isn't moving." 

Anakin swallowed what he had in his mouth and pointed an accusing finger at his mate's chest, "You enjoyed those beetles and everyone knows it." 

A fluke, no doubt the result of Anakin's children taking after their father and craving a Tattooine diet. Well, it would be a cold day on Mustafar before Obi-Wan stooped so low as to actually eat that creepy crawlies of his own volition. "We are never to speak of that again." He stated. Not only to Anakin but to everyone else sitting around that table. 

Feeling cheeky, Anakin reached over and placed his hand over the small curve of his mate's stomach. The grin he shot the Omega was almost feral, "I'm going to feed them bugs." He declared. 

Obi-Wan's face twisted up in disgust but before he could protest Ahsoka came to his rescue, "Do you want to get decapitated in your sleep?" She asked her Master. "Because that's how you get decapitated in your sleep."

Padmé took a nice long drink of the tea she had ordered and nodded, "I would also decapitate them if my mate tried to feed our children insects." 

Anakin snorted and shoved another forkful of food into his maw, "So prim and proper the lot of you." 

"Pig," Obi-Wan said and gave his mate a playful shove. 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and decided to try and change the subject, "Have you started to think of names yet?" She asked. Maybe there was still some hope for Ahsoka Skywalker? 

"We don't even know the genders yet." Anakin pointed out. But was that really going to get in the way? "Or should we get ready anyway? Prepare with two boy names, two girl names?" If they had one of each though, then wouldn't they have to choose between the two names they picked out? What if Obi-Wan preferred one and Anakin preferred the other more? That seemed like an argument waiting to happen. 

"There's no real reason why we can't." Obi-Wan supposed. Though he had the feeling that when the pups were actually born, both he and Anakin would know what to call them both immediately. That they could look down at their children's smiling, chubby little faces and have a name spring to mind. It was not as if they had previously thought about what they would name pups if they ever came up. It had never seemed like an option before so why torment yourself thinking over names for people who would never exist? That being said, there had been one name that Obi-Wan had always been fond of. He had heard of it years ago, back when he was traveling at Qui-Gon's side, and heard a legend from Naboo surrounding this tragic hero. "I always liked the name Luke."

Luke? That wasn't one that Anakin had been considering but the more he thought about it, the more it grew on him. Luke was simple, short, and it would be easy for the pup to learn it while he was growing up. At the same time though there was so much meaning behind the name. If he remembered correctly, it meant the one born at dawn or the bright one. A sunshiney name for their sunny little boy. "Luke is cute." 

"Isn't it early to decide their names?" Cody piped up and Rex patted his brother on the shoulder in agreement. While the clones had been reading up on pregnancy and birth, there were still some things that did not make much sense to them. The naming of pups immediately after birth, for example, seemed so strange. "I mean, you don't even know what they're going to be like. What if their names don't match their personalities?" 

Anakin polished off another large bite of his meal before responding, "Maybe we'll wait a bit." He suggested. Give everyone some time to work through their emotions surrounding the pregnancy, figure out the customs, and hopefully come up with a couple of decent names. Though he was already sold on the idea of naming his son Luke if one of the pups was a boy. "Suprise everyone with our decisions."

It was not as if they were going to be running out of time anytime soon. They still had months left so Obi-Wan was feeling quite confident that things would work themselves out. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted movement in the little window connecting the dining area to the kitchen and, as best as he could while he was sitting between his mate and Padmé, got up, "I'll be right back, alright? I want to go speak with Dex for a moment." 

"Alright," Padmé said and leaned back as far into the seat as she could so Obi-Wan could inch past her and make his way over to the counter where he could catch the man in question's attention. "He certainly has a wide array of friends."

Ahsoka gestured to the group currently assembled around the table and grinned, "We're living proof of that." 

By the time he reached the counter Dex had retreated back into the depths of his kitchen but it would only be a matter of time before he came poking his head out again so the Omega decided to wait for him there. At this time of the day, it was still early to be considered dinner hours so there was only one other patron inside the establishment; a lone human man who sat on a rusty stool in front of the counter nursing a bubbling drink. Obi-Wan gave him a quick once over and, after deciding that this man posed him no real threat, went back to staring into the kitchen. The man, on the other hand, must have noticed the pretty Omega standing next to him looking his way and inched his seat closer, "Well hello there." He slurred. "What's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?" 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but didn't say a word. The man had to have been drunk even at this early hour. There was no point in getting into some loud disagreement that would inevitably end with one of his companions jumping down this man's throat. The man, however, was not happy with the lack of progress and glared at him, "Did I fucking stutter?" 

Now, if he had been in the mood to fight Obi-Wan could have easily annihilated this man, even without use of his lightsaber. All it would take was one hard shove and he would be out judging from the look of him, or he could use complete strength and rip him limb from limb but that would be more than a tad difficult to explain to Dex, not to mention the clean up, so Obi-Wan decided to try and calm the guy down in the easiest way possible. The Jedi turned slightly so the man would have a better view of his now visible bump and, in case he didn't, pointed at his stomach. "Spoken for." He stated. "And even if I wasn't, really? This is how you're going to try and pick up an Omega?" 

"Fuck man," The stranger said and Obi-Wan thought for a second that he had succeeded in getting his point across. Unfortunately, the man was not done speaking yet, "I mean this just proves you're cool with someone not pulling out-"

"The fuck?!"

"I remember reading that pregnancy increases sensitivity." The stranger continued and to Obi-Wan's horror, he attempted to reach out and caress his hand. "Bet I could just stick the tip in and you'd be cumming."

"Woah! Okay! No! We're done here." Obi-Wan would just call in to Dex when they went to leave and speak with him while everyone was getting ready to leave. He turned and went to leave when suddenly the man surged forward and grabbed hold of Obi-Wan's wrist, yanking him back,

"I'm not done bitch-"

In the blink of an eye the man let go of Obi-Wan's wrist in favor of clutching at his throat as he gasped for breath, was lifted up off the ground, and held in the air. Anakin had seemingly teleported from their table to his mate's side with his hand outstretched and a fury in his eyes that promised swift and unavoidable pain. Rex and Cody loomed behind him and Obi-Wan was grateful that they had the good sense to leave their blasters behind otherwise they would be pointing them directly at this man's head. Ahsoka, despite telling everyone that she was planning on leaving her saber at home, had it out and was looking ready to slice the guy's head clear off. Ever the pacifist, Satine appeared on Obi-Wan's other side and occupied herself by inspecting his wrist to ensure that her friend had not been harmed. Padmé lingered on the outside of the group holding her now empty glass. "You want to reconsider that kemosabe?" Anakin asked as dark purple bruises popped up on the guy's neck, "Or should I save everyone the trouble and just put you through the fucking window?!"

The man gurgled a response between his desperate attempts for air and Anakin dropped him to the floor. The man landed to the floor with a loud thud and immediately broke into a coughing fit. Ahsoka took this opportunity to deliver a good, swift kick to the man's side, "I'd be very careful about what you say next. Any person in this place could easily make your life a living hell."

The stranger coughed and rubbed at his throat. He looked up, his eyes landing on Padmé, "Wha...what are you going to do Sweetheart?"

Padmé responded in turn by smashing the end of the glass against the nearby counter and shoving the sharpened glass end right in his face, "You want to fucking see?!" 

Well, this was exactly what Obi-Wan had been trying to avoid. The Omega sighed and grabbed hold of Anakin's sleeve, giving it a tug, "Let him go guys." He said softly. "He isn't worth it and I'm still hungry." Couldn't they all just go back to their table and let Dex sort this out? 

Anakin's face softened and he even managed a slight smile at his mate, "Kay." He said. The stranger lifted his head to gaze upon the face of the merciful Jedi only to be jerked back up and thrown through the air like ragdoll straight through the nearby window. 

Obi-Wan sighed, "Anakin...really?" 

The Alpha just shrugged, "Nobody gets to talk about my Mate like that." 


End file.
